User talk:Tigerman531
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Guest Stars page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ratchet19 (talk) 20:25, August 9, 2013 (UTC) All right, I'm all ears. - Ratchet19 You can, but it looks like someone was written the plots, too. Just one more season to go, along with three special episodes, and the plots are finally done. Say, can you write the plots for the three special episodes? If so, I'll show you where they at. See you soon. All right. According to my notes, there are three plots that they are not written. One of them is in the Classic Specials. The other two are in Holiday Specials. I'll keep you informed on any news or updates. Series 7??? Well, if you have thoughts about this, please let me know. But know this, that will the final series of the crossover franchise. Just saying. I have spoken to my partner on Series 7: The Next Generation. I hate to say this, but the answer is no. Sorry, man. According to him, the idea was good. However, there are already 6 series to go by. But, thanks for sharing your ideas, pal. =) Listen, pal. If anyone would like to take over the crossover franchise after Series 6, they may do so. However, that person will have full responsibility on those events. Which means, I can help create some segments. After that, he/she will be on their own. No hard feelings, but I am out of ideas at this moment. All right. I had your message on YouTube. I was busy working on a project on VISCOM 2: Motion Graphic Design. I may have an idea, but that's another story. Anyhow, where to start.. I got it! You can create a story and it goes like this: Five years have passed since Hatchet's destructive path, Ratchet, Clank and his family are going on a top secret mission to recover a missing power for Korra, while she is now a new leader of the 2nd Galactic Republic.. For now, start with these allies: - Qwark, Angela, Azimuth, Merc and Green, Sasha, Rusty Pete (Special Appearence on first episode how so you choose), Talwyn, Cronk and Sephyr Sounds like you have a few basic ideas. Now comes the hard question: In Series 7, how many seasons you wish to make? Maximum Limit of Seasons - 5 If you want more than 5 seasons, let me know and I'll think it over. I'll be in touch. Also, I've setted the series page for you. In here, you can type in, add photos and/or videos to it. Good luck, pal. =) Nice choice of movies. However, there are a few problems. First off, you should remove 'Stuart Little 2' because it is already on Series 5. So, here is a good replacement for it - 'Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild'. Also, with names like those, it was a mouthful. I'm sorry, but that's my opinion. You can rename them into something more cool. (Example: 1. Another Story Begins) You can still keep your movie ideas under this - (Bambi). Just saying. That's all. Urgent The Release Date of PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR is This Year!!! in November 26th 2014, This Thanksgiving But Also The Big Hero 6 Teaser Trailer is Online Here's The Names of the Upcoming Episodes Penguinball (Penguins of Madagascar) Codename Operation: Baymax San Fransokyo - (Big Hero 6) Ratchetbone - (The Book of Life) Eternal Evil and Darkness - (Dracula Untold) The Two Sides of the Mask (Van Helsing: The London Assignment) Dracula's Bloody Vengance - (Van Helsing) Child's Mischief Play (Son of the Mask) Can you do another season titled "Battle Frontier", and make charatchers from Game Shakers and Pokemon guest stars? Here's the theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWrAEnnaJfU Catscratch1 (talk) 14:46, May 15, 2016 (UTC)